Problem: $ { \left[\begin{array}{rr}{2} & {4} \\ {1} & {4}\end{array}\right]-\left[\begin{array}{rr}{3} & {0} \\ {-2} & {-2}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
To find the difference of two matrices, subtract the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{2}-{3} & {4}-{0} \\ {1}-{-2} & {4}-{-2}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{-1} & {4} \\ {3} & {6}\end{array}\right]}$